(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a power supply system for liquid crystal monitors.
The more and more widespread use of liquid crystal (LCD) screens (monitors) in many applications, e.g. Personal Computers (PCs), measure instruments, bank counter terminals (Bancomat), information terminals in stations, airports, TVs, has rapidly caused the need to display alphanumeric characters and images extremely clearly with any kind of light (either natural or artificial) and, consequently, to generate adequate high intensity light.
(2) Description of Related Art
At present, the use of cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) and/or EEFL lamps is the most widely used solution for such applications.
However, the power supply systems conventionally used for such applications utilize resonant converters which are magnetically coupled with each fluorescent lamp by means of conventional transformers or central tap transformers and these technical solutions require high voltage capacitive elements (ballast circuits) to be series connected with each lamp.